


Never Too Late

by Stitches04



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Apologies, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Forgiveness, POV Catra (She-Ra), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitches04/pseuds/Stitches04
Summary: After Hordak Prime is defeated, Etheria is free. There's time to celebrate and time to rebuild. But for Catra, there is one more thing she has left to do.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know this is a shift in my usual stuff but She-Ra and The Dragon Prince have taken over my life. This gift is for @miilkyshaeke on Instagram, I was your secret santa! Wishing you a happy holidays and a happy new year!

The war was over. For once, Catra could actually see and hear the sounds of peace and rejoicing across the lands of Etheria, specifically that of Bright Moon. All of the Rebellion soldiers, including those that they had recruited along the way, were hugging one another and cheering. To a Catra who had first become Force Captain many moons ago, the sight would have appalled and angered her.

However, after experiencing everything she had with Hordak Prime and spending time in his ship with Sparkle, the sight of the Rebellion celebrating… amused Catra. It made her smile, even. This was a war she never thought she would be fighting when she became a Force Captain. The harsh realities of it all helped her grasp that maybe being the bad guy wasn’t what she really wanted out of all of this. All she ever wanted was to make right the wrongs that people have done to her, even if it meant taking down people who were once close to her.

Her mix-matched eyes scanned the crowd of faces until she found Adora. Her hair was down, which was definitely a sight to behold. She always wore her hair up in the Horde. She also was no longer bearing the sword of She-Ra. Catra wasn’t sure what happened to Adora while she was on Hordak Prime’s ship, but she was glad Adora was okay.

Adora surrounded herself with Glimmer, Bow, and a bunch of the other princesses. They were huddled in a huge friendship hug, which unsettled Catra. She didn’t want to imagine being in a hug with so many people, princesses even. Thinking back on everything that had happened since Hordak Prime’s takeover, maybe Catra would have to rethink her stance on the princesses. 

Suddenly, a soft voice sounded behind her.

“Catra?”

She turned around, finding the towering, armored figure of Scorpia, with Emily crawling behind her. The sight made Catra take in a breath. The last time she had seen Scorpia didn’t end well. The mere thought of that fight made her stomach feel uneasy. All that time reaching out to her through their Force Captain badges just to discover that Scorpia had left. 

“Scorpia,” Catra managed out. 

Catra caught a glimpse of Scorpia’s eyes glistening before she was immediately brought into a tight, Scorpia hug.

“Oh gosh, I’m so glad you’re okay! When I heard you were taken by Hordak Prime, I didn’t know what to do I-”

“Hey Scorpia?” She interrupted, her voice not as full of air as she was being squeezed to death.

“Oh, right right.” Scorpia released Catra back onto the ground. “Sorry about that.” She rubbed her claw arm with her other claw.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. It was thick enough that you could cut Adora’s magical sword right through it and nothing would change. In this tension, Catra's talk with Glimmer from Prime’s ship replayed in her mind.

“You work, or worked, with Scorpia?” Glimmer asked.

“Yeah. Why do you care?” Catra responded, curled up against the back wall of their cell. 

“Well… she came to Bright Moon, asking us to help save Entrapta.”

“Entrapta got sent to Beast Island. No one goes there and comes back,” she scoffed. “Going there is a lost cause.”

“You know Scorpia better than anyone. She cares about her friends.”

Catra’s tail curled around her legs. “She does.”

Glimmer was silent for a few moments. “Why did she leave the Horde? She didn’t tell us.”

Catra looked up and hissed. “What does it matter? We’re stuck here and can’t do a thing about it.”

“Because she’s my friend and your’s, too. And we’re probably the only chance Etheria has of stopping Prime before he destroys our home!”

The once Force Captain hesitated, studying Sparkle in the low light of their prison. Her face was twisted in a scowl, something she noticed that Glimmer did with her temperament quite often. Despite their differences, Glimmer’s words struck her. It flashed her back to the day Scorpia told her she was a bad friend. She never expected it from Scorpia, but that gave her the reality check she needed.

Catra sighed. “I got into a fight with her. And because of me, she left the Horde. I didn’t know where she went or if she was okay.”

Glimmer was silent for a moment. “Hey, maybe if we get out of here, you can apologize to her.”

“She probably wouldn’t listen to me. What I said was pretty bad.”

“From the short time I’ve known Scorpia, she’ll listen.”

Now, Scorpia was in front of Catra, and there was no time like the present to put Sparkle’s words into action, despite how bad she thought it was going to be.

“Scorpia,” Catra started. “I know we’ve… been associated with each other for a while. And that my treatment of you in the Horde wasn’t the best. You leaving made me realize that. You were trying to be a friend to me and I just shut you out. I know you still think I’m a bad friend, but I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m sorry.”

When Catra looked up, the first thing she noticed was the smile on Scorpia’s face. It wasn’t like the typical positive grin that she usually wore. It was more melancholy but also understanding.

“What you said really did hurt, Catra,” Scorpia responded. “But I’ll accept your apology. It’ll take time of course. Everything does.” She paused before saying with a wider smile, “You really have changed, Wildcat.”

The old nickname made Catra’s tail twitch. It oddly made her feel a little warm inside, which is something Catra definitely isn’t used to. The only time she really felt that way was when her and Scorpia had been celebrating after capturing the ship in the Crimson Waste. Now that it was back, Catra wasn’t sure how to respond. 

Instead, she reached out and took Scorpia’s claw hand in her own paw. “Come on, let’s go celebrate.”

Scorpia grinned. “Now that’s what I like to hear! Oh my gosh, I have so much to tell you about! I ended up bonding with the Black Garnet! And I have these lightning powers, too. I can go blam blam and something blows up! It’s terrifunfying!”

Catra laughed. “I can’t wait to hear all about it.”


End file.
